


Nobody Else But You

by everyshootingstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, M/M, aromantic stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bit back a laugh and stretched out on the couch, resting his feet in Derek’s lap, “You’re slightly ridiculous but you’re a good friend. You kiss pretty good too so that’s an added win, even if you cheat at video games.”</p><p>Derek made a face and pulled Stiles’ socks off, “Disgusting,” he mumbled, tossing them on the floor. “I don’t cheat, I’m just naturally talented.”</p><p>Stiles scoffed, wiggling his toes against Derek’s palms, “Cheating.” he said. “Taking my controller out of my hand when I’m about to shoot your character isn't natural talent. Neither is feigning hot when it’s sixty three degrees in here so you strip down to your underwear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else But You

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing I wrote last night after fighting with myself. I've been writing this huge Season 4 AU because I'm unhappy with the way its going now and idk...I got inspired by writing an AU off of the AU I'm writing. (tldr; it took me years to figure out where my romantic and sexual orientations lie and to this day I still get the 'am i defective' feelings occasionally because society teaches you that you need romance to feel complete. this is me pushing my feelings onto stiles idk)
> 
> Notes here include: Stiles is aromantic and he and Derek are bros. The best of bros who play video games together and make out a lot. They're both really happy with the relationship because it gives them the gratification and closeness they need to recover from the respective shit storms they've endured. I'll post the full fic when it's done, hopefully sometime before big bang fics are due because I'm doing something mega crazy for that too. Ugh. If you have any questions feel free to ask them! Idk this is a pointless fic but it made me feel ten times better when I wrote it, so <3

“Hey Derek, this…this thing we have, it’s not weird is it?” Stiles asked one day as he let himself into the loft, stopping long enough by the door to drop his schoolbag and kick his shoes off before he made his way over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

Derek could tell something was bothering Stiles by the tone of voice he used, “There’s nothing wrong with our friendship, why?” he asked, reaching out for Stiles’ hand.

Stiles huffed, tangling his fingers with Derek’s and squeezing hard, “I’m pretty open about where my orientations both sexual and romantic lie, right? For some reason no one cares about me being bi, it’s totally normal which is amazing and all but there’s this asshole and his group of chuckle headed friends who keep calling me damaged goods because I don’t need gratification of the romantic kind.” He grit his teeth and squeezed Derek’s fingers tighter, “Normally it doesn’t bother me but I hear it every fucking day and it’s starting to get to me. It’s making me think I am damaged goods.”

Derek shifted on the couch, pulling Stiles close to him, “You’re not damaged. There’s nothing wrong with not being in a romance oriented relationship, just like there’s nothing wrong with being in one. There’s nothing wrong with preferring to have romantic relationships and there’s nothing wrong with not wanting one. Your romantic and sexual orientations are of no one’s concern but your own.”

Stiles sighed, closing his eyes and resting all of his weight against Derek’s side, “You say that but when you have to deal with constant reminders that society always pushes the idea that romance is be all end all to everything then it gets hard to remember that it’s okay to not have romantic relationships with people.”

“You’re right,” Derek said quietly, running the fingers of his free hand through Stiles’ hair, “I’m one of those crazy people who have romantic tendencies. I don’t know what it’s like to be reminded that society overlooks you and I don’t want you to feel that way either, but there’s nothing I can do about society’s opinion.” He scratched his nails gently against Stiles’ scalp, “I don’t have a magical fix for that feeling, but I will be here when you want to make out and play video games.”

Stiles stayed silent for several long moments before he finally snorted and lifted his head, “I can’t believe you just said that. I can’t believe you know what a video game even is and if you’d have told me that you have an amazing competitive streak when it comes to GTA multiplayer I’d have laughed in your face.”

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles away from him, “Now you’re just being ridiculous. What do you think I did during the time Laura and I were in hiding?” he asked. “Video games existed when I was a teenager too. We may not have had online multiplayer like today but the Hales were a competitive bunch. It’s an inherited trait.”

Stiles bit back a laugh and stretched out on the couch, resting his feet in Derek’s lap, “You’re slightly ridiculous but you’re a good friend. You kiss pretty good too so that’s an added win, even if you cheat at video games.”

Derek made a face and pulled Stiles’ socks off, “Disgusting,” he mumbled, tossing them on the floor. “I don’t cheat, I’m just naturally talented.”

Stiles scoffed, wiggling his toes against Derek’s palms, “Cheating.” he said. “Taking my controller out of my hand when I’m about to shoot your character isn’t natural talent. Neither is feigning hot when it’s sixty three degrees in here so you strip down to your underwear.”

“Not my fault you’ve got an active libido,” Derek said casually, “I run hotter than humans do anyway, so sixty three might be hot to me. And there’s no proof that I’ve taken your controller from you. You’ve thrown it, on the other hand. Not my fault you can’t get it before you respawn.”

“Now you’re reaching for excuses,” Stiles grumbled and kicked Derek’s thigh, “You’re a lying liar and I think you should make it up to me by not cheating and playing fairly.”

Derek snorted, pinching Stiles’ toes, “Next you’re going to demand dinner and a movie.”

“Well…” Stiles said slowly, shooting Derek an innocent look.

Derek sighed heavily, “I dislike you so much. Do you want to spend the night too?”

“I know you’re extending the invitation sarcastically but yes, I do.” Stiles said with a grin. “Maybe after the dinner and movie I could…you know, set something up to thank you for making me feel normal even if I sometimes feel like an outsider.” 

“You don’t have to,” Derek said, looking over at Stiles. “That’s what friends do. We stick by each other when things get rough.”

Stiles hummed, “Just let me thank you Derek. Trust me, we’ll both enjoy it.” he teased, shooting him a very suggestive look.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, “I trust you,” he said easily. “What side of the bed do you want tonight?”

“The side by the windows,” Stiles said and held out his hand. “Shake on it so I know you won’t be an asshole later and hog that side of the bed again.”

Derek shook Stiles’ hand, “Deal.” he said. “GTA?” he asked.

Stiles nodded and let go of Derek’s hand, letting his feet hit the floor with a thud as he got up, “I call the bed this time,” he said, tossing Derek’s controller to him before making his way to the other side of the loft where the bed was. “I’ll host this time too so you can’t make last minute bullshit rules.”

Derek just sighed and started up the Xbox, “Whatever, Stilinski, I’ll still kick your sorry ass.”

Stiles sat down on the end of the bed, “Keep talking, asshole. Keep talking.” he said as he started up the other Xbox. “You’re going to regret ever talking shit to me.”

(Spoiler alert: Stiles did in fact get his sorry ass kicked, but when Derek tackled him to the bed after fifteen minutes of continuous trash talking and kissed him hard and long enough for him to go breathless, Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to be angry anymore, he just held onto Derek and kissed back as hard as he could.)


End file.
